Memory Ocean
by Messrs Padfoot and Prongs
Summary: In this fic you will find that James is not with his mates, and Lily doesn't have her head inside a book. R&R!


Memory Ocean

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Prongs: This is a one shot! Enjoy!

* * *

James sat down on the grass. He was thinking, not about a new prank he would pull or about school work that had to be done. No, he thought about the biggest attention drawer he knew about, Evans. When the year had started he hadn't liked the fact that she sat on the different side of the classroom, and in front, whereas he was in the back. Now he was glad she had done it. If she had sat down where he had wanted her to, he wouldn't have been able to follow class at all.

There was just something about her that made his eyes go her way even before he knew she was in a room. It was as if he could sense her enter or leaving. She usually grimaced or looked like there was a real stench coming her way when she saw him looking at her, but he didn't mind. He wasn't sure why he didn't care; he just knew that he didn't. Today had been no different from other days. It had started with a small prank on the Slytherins, namely Snape.

The other Marauders and he had made sure that Snapes hair had turned into flowers, Lilies, and showed him to Evans telling her it was to honour her they had chosen the flowers. Obviously she had thrown a fit on them, fixing Snapes hair while she screamed.

"But, Lily, don't you see? Now we don't need to clean up after his greasy hair! And as another improvement: he smells nice for a change too!"

This hadn't helped her mood off course, thought it wasn't every day she saw her former friend with a bunch of Lilies on top of his head. James was certain that he had seen a small smile on her face for a second before she had removed the flowers.

Later that day he had sent her Lilies with an apologising letter. He had seen her rip the letter in two and then four throwing it into the trash can before even opening it. The flowers she had given to some Hufflepuff First Years who had eagerly taken them, telling Lily they would keep them in their dorm. This was something James loved about Lily.

Yes, she ignored his letter all together, but she hadn't thrown away the flowers even though she didn't want them. James had once before been giving her flowers, that time there hadn't been anyone around to give them to. What he had seen was the girl carefully carrying the flowers up to her own dorm. It was one of those moments James never forgot.

* * *

The moon began to rise slowly as the sun had already set. This was one of the rare nights at Hogwarts, where Sirius was in detention and James was not. Even Peter and Remus had somehow got themselves a detention this very night, which made James the only Marauder free to do as he pleased. Naturally he could have been sitting in the common room doing his homework or thinking of new ideas for a prank, but these were things he usually did together with at least one of his friends. Therefore he had decided that he would go for a walk.

Being a Marauder there were hardly any quiet day, and even if there was, it wouldn't last long. Now, as James was enjoying his own company, he began to realise just how lovely his life truly was. He had friends who would do anything for him, well almost anything. Last year he had tried to see how far his friendship with Sirius would stretch, thinking back he laughed at the memory.

* * *

"_Sirius, there's something I need to find out and you're the only one who can help me." James tried not to sound too eager as he talked, he didn't really want his friend to know what he was up to. James had figured out that it was better if Sirius didn't know what he had planned; he also thought his friend would stop him before he even got the chance to start if he knew. _

_To be sure no one would tell Sirius what he was up to he hadn't told a soul about his plan. Though, this way he wouldn't get to know whether it was a bad or a good idea in the first place. Well, it was too late for that now, his plan was about to start. _

_James saw Sirius looking up at him with a look that clearly stated: "I'll do anything!" They had gotten to know each other so well over the past few years that James had known his friend would send him this look. Usually when James asked Sirius for help it was about a: prank, homework or, most important of all, a way to seduce Lily. _

"_Well, you see. I found this colouring spell in a book in the library last night, but I don't know how long it will last –stupid old wizard didn't write it down. The problem is that I need some clothing to use it on. Naturally I would have picked Snape or another Slytherin, but that way I would have to follow them around wouldn't I? So, I was wondering if I could use your robe, change it to our house colours or something?_

_Sirius grinned at him. "Gold and red would be nice. I believe it fits my eyes perfectly." _

_James looked at his fellow prankster, feeling a bit sorry for him. Even thought Sirius had requested colours, he himself intended to use the "something". He cast the spell on Sirius' robe and couldn't hold back a laugh when he saw the result. The robe was now a screaming pink. Sirius' eyes wandered from his friends face and down to his clothes, the look on his face when he lifted it up again was one of shock and panic. _

"_What did you do that for!" Sirius asked, "Change my robes back to black this instant!" _

_James had stopped laughing. "I'm so sorry Sirius! I don't know what went wrong," he paused, taking in the sight of his friend once more. James let his head drop, pretending to be sorry. "Well, the problem with the spell is that I can't change you back, it has to worn out by itself." _

_The students still struggling with waking up completely that morning didn't have to struggle for too long. As usual some students, mostly girls, raised their heads as the Marauders entered the Great Hall. All eyes went to Sirius, no one talked. There wasn't one tired face left._

* * *

James remembered how he had gone to the library, a lot, just to find new spells he could try on Sirius, and his friend let him do so. After a few days Sirius had asked him to stop, but James had pretended he hadn't heard him. But one day Sirius had shown James he had had enough. He had walked over to Lily, and asked her out during dinner in the Great Hall. She had obviously said no, but James had understood that this meant that enough was enough for Sirius. James had never again done anything of the sort again, if fear of Lily saying yes to his best mate.

Lying on his back James looked at the stars. They seemed so different from here on the ground than to what they did form the astronomy tower. Here they seemed to blink at him, shining so peacefully in the sky. Sure they were shining in the astronomy tower as well, but on the ground he didn't have to draw them again and again. James liked the fact that he didn't have to draw them; to him they were more peaceful when he didn't have to.

As James lay there, in Memory Ocean, he didn't notice the fact that he wasn't the only student out in the park.

* * *

Lily had seen the beautiful moon light from the common room. She had just finished the book she was reading and found out that she wanted to get some fresh air. As she stepped out in the moonlight her thoughts seemed to stop and she felt herself just enjoying the small breeze, the light and the quietness of the park. She began to walk, taking her time, not rushing. Memories happened in this park seemed to come to her, and she let them.

In their second year, the boys who now called themselves by the name; Marauders, had started a water fight. It had been just after they had started school again after the summer holidays, and they hadn't begun to get much homework yet. The day had been warm and most students were lying outside enjoying the sun before the winter came and took away its warmth.

Lily smiled as she remembered Sirius scream when the water fight had begun. "That's bloody freezing James!" Before Sirius had been able to say more Potter had pointed his wand at him again. With no more words the four boys had soon been soaked in ice cold water. Then they had started to attack other students. Lily herself hadn't been to keen on the idea of getting wet, but it had been a warm day. Her friends had soon stood up and joined the boys so Lily had followed them.

She had walked slowly over to her fellow students, but before she reached them Potter had seen her. There had been no surprise when he had splashed her in water, then the fun had begun. There hadn't been any punishment that day, most of the schools population had followed the boys and there had been water fights everywhere, even the prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl took parts in them.

* * *

Grinning Lily sat laid down on the grass as she enjoyed the memory. Thoughts deep into Memory Ocean she didn't notice that she lay down close to another student. While Lily lay there she began to think about something she had thought and wondered about during her first years at Hogwarts; how her life would have been if she hadn't been a witch.

"_Lily, what are you thinking about?" Her friend asked. _

"_I thought about how my life would have been if I hadn't got the letter." She had pictured herself with her old school mates. How she would have been sitting there together with them discussing make-up, clothes, hair, nails and everything Petunia seemed to love talking about. _

_Lily couldn't quite see herself doing that. Talking about a cute guy she had seen in a movie or the latest fashion had never been her thing, but she hadn't experienced any other muggle teenager but her sister. Boys, clothes and any other information Petunia could get that were "important" of some sort, she would grab and tell her friends. _

A cold wind drew Lily out of her thoughts. She was so glad she had got the opportunity to experience this life and live with others just the same as she. No days were just like the other, though she could thank the Marauders for letting them be even more different from each other.

Lily looked at her watch. There wasn't much time before she had to be in the common room. She slowly pushed herself up from the ground and walked back to the castle, her second home. While inside she understood how tired she was and soon she was sleeping in her bed.

* * *

The wind played with his hair and he smiled. James loved the feeling of wind in his hair just as much as he enjoyed playing Quidditch.

In his first year he and Sirius had been going down to the pitch quite a few times and borrowed a couple of the schools brooms. The brooms hadn't been the best, but they were better than nothing. Much to the Quidditch teams dismay they also liked to borrow the balls used for the game. A couple of times they had been able to lose the snitch right before a team had their practise; their brooms had decided to go the other way. Not only were they punished for losing it, but also for using the brooms without asking the professor in charge first.

With a grin on his face James remembered how he and Sirius had been asked to clean the trophies for one of their detentions. Without the professor knowing they had had this competition of which one of them who remembered most trophies by the end of the evening. Though, the professor did notice their "I can clean the most trophies in the shortest time" competition. Neither of them had won.

The air around James started to get cold. He stood up and began to walk slowly around again. At the side of the lake he watched the light from the windows reflect in the dark water. The lights shapes weren't so square any longer and the way they followed the small waves made him think about how beautiful it all was, though it wasn't as beautiful as Evans' eyes.

* * *

The first time James had seen these eyes, really seen them, was one day in his third year. He had been pared up with Evans in Charms.

Sirius, who he usually pared up with, was in the Hospital wing after falling down a stair case. Sirius probably wouldn't have got so hurt if it hadn't been for the fact that the stair had decided to move just as Sirius tripped down it. When he had reached the end of the stair he hadn't had anything to fall down onto but the floor below. James, Remus and Peter had run down the two floors as soon as they could. After guiding and supporting Sirius to the Hospital wing they had been told to go back to class.

To James the charm had been quite tricky, but Evans tried to help him as much as she could. James had finally been able to perform the charm after he had been trying and failing most of the time. Evans had been so happy when he finally managed it. She had been quite angry with him by the third time he had broken a window. Their grins had been competing with each other and their eyes had locked for a minute.

Before that James had heard about how beautiful her eyes were from other classmates, but this had been the first time he had seen them for himself. He had expected them to be good-looking, but never believed that they would be as beautiful as he found them.

On his way inside James thought about how lucky he was to not only having seen these beautiful emerald eyes once, but on many occasions. Whenever he was around her he always hoped to get a glimpse of them, thought it wasn't always he got his will.

James fell asleep with the feeling that he would yet again be able to see these eyes the next day.

* * *

Prongs: I hope you liked this and please review!


End file.
